Jugée innocente
by Zexy D Heart
Summary: Rune, sauvé in-extrémiste de l'attaque de Kanon, se retrouve à juger une âme qui lui rappelle de mauvais souvenir. Toutefois, personne n'a le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que le Balrog s'écroule dans son tribunal, laissant ses sombres souvenirs revenir en lui.


Disclamer: Rhadada, Kanounet, Mimi et Ruru sont à Masami Kurumada.

**Petit gros OS portant sur l'un de mes spectres favoris: Rune. Cette fic est née d'un délire sur Skype avec ma petite Baka27 dans lequel on avait donné nos hypothèses sur l'enfance de Rune. Cependant, cette fic a été commencée en même temps que le délire soit au mois d'Août, il peut donc y avoir de grosses incohérences.**

**Les paroles en italiques sont des flashbacks et j'ai même réussis à en faire un dans un autre soit deux gros flashbacks emboités xD je suis fofolle je le sais.**

**Pour le flashback, Minos a 20 ans et Rune en a 12 (donc vous oubliez tout ce que vous savez de Saint Seiya y compris le fait qu'ils n'ont qu'un an d'écart dans le manga xD).**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde ^^**

**/0\0/0\**

-_Depuis que je travaille dans ce tribunal, je n'ai jamais déclaré d'âmes non coupables et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer._

Cette phrase traversa l'esprit de Rune qui ouvrit subitement les yeux sur le mono-sourcil de Rhadamanthe qui le regardait d'un regard inquiet. En effet le spectre était recouvert de sang et sa peau était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Le Balrog bâtit des paupières avant de se redresser lentement, se crispant de douleur.

-Doucement Rune, murmura l'anglais. Tu n'as pas succombé à l'attaque de Kanon mais ton corps et gravement touché.

-Où est Minos ? Demanda le norvégien en ignorant totalement son supérieur.

-En route pour venir te voir, il était vraiment inquiet à ton sujet. Eaque n'a pas réussi à le retenir et il a même dis à Pandore d'aller se faire foutre, que le seigneur Hadès n'était pas encore là, alors il pouvait bien partir un petit moment pour sauver l'amour qui éclaire son Enfers de vie.

Le concerné rosit à cette remarque et se redressa, le Wyvern faisant de même afin de l'aider, avant de s'accouder aux rochers. Il vit avec tristesse son fouet et son armure en miette mais une part de lui criait sa joie d'être en vie. Il s'affaissât contre la paroi en grimaçant et regarda le juge.

- Où est passé le chevalier des gémeaux ? Demanda-t-il en le voyant plus se soucier de lui que de son adversaire aux cheveux bleus.

- Je lui ai donné rendez-vous ailleurs pour venger ta défaite.

- Dis plutôt qu'il t'a tapé dans l'œil, rit le norvégien, tu as rougis et tu as bégayais quand il est apparu. Va saisir ta chance, je me débrouillerai.

Son supérieur hiérarchique hésita longuement avant de capituler face au regard suppliant du Balrog. L'anglais disparu sur le sentier tandis que son confrère se traînait péniblement vers le temple du silence, serrant les dents à chaque foulée pour finalement venir s'écraser à l'entrée, essoufflé par la marche qu'il venait de réaliser. Au même moment, un Griffon surexcité empruntait le même chemin en hurlant comme un possédé que son amour allait mourir.

Ce même amour gravissait les marches menant à son bureau et se laissa tomber sur son grand fauteuil avant de remarquer la sublime traîné de sang qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Il eut à peine le temps de soupirer que le juge aux cheveux argentés rentra brutalement dans la pièce, faisant grincer la porte et donnant, par la même occasion, un début de migraine à Rune qui ne supportait pas le bruit, et gravit les marches quatre à quatre, manquant de se ramasser à chaque enjambée pour venir délicatement prendre son amant dans ses bras et passer ses mains dans ses fins cheveux pour en sentir le parfum. Il était rassuré de le savoir en vie, à la fois parce qu'il faisait son travail à sa place mais aussi car il était un amant indispensable. Même si le Griffon avait un caractère avec un caractère de cochon, il n'en restait pas moins un grand sensible en ce qui concernait les êtes qui lui étaient chers. Son regard doré croisa celui de Rune et son visage se rapprocha dangereusement du sien. Minos savait que son procureur n'était pas en état mais il lui avait tellement fait peur en frôlant la mort qu'il voulait vraiment tout faire pour être sûr de l'avoir avec lui.

Cependant, le Balrog ne s'attendait certainement pas à se retrouver avec les lèvres du juge contre les siennes. Le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsqu'il sentit sa langue venir lui caresser les lèvres. Minos ne semblait pas gêné par la situation dans laquelle il le mettait mais le glissement de la grande porte attira leur attention,le travail reprenait. Rune arrangea ses mèches pour cacher ses pommettes rouges tandis que Minos remettait son casque, s'assurant de camoufler les lueurs perverses de son regard sous ses cheveux. Le Balrog prit sa position habituelle, les mains entrelacées sur son Registre, et ordonna à l'intrus de rentrer en silence.

La porte grinça encore plus lorsque la nouvelle âme à juger la poussa à nouveau, ce qui crispa encore plus le blessé qui commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas arracher la porte pour plus de calme. Il sortit de sa rêverie et prêta attention à la personne qui attendait quelques marches plus bas. Rune remarqua avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait d'une gamine d'à peine sept ans qui tremblait légèrement face aux deux spectres des neiges.

-Donne-moi ton nom et je te laisse quelques minutes pour expier tes péchés. Ne cherche pas à me mentir, grâce au Registre je saurai tout te concernant.

-Tu crois que c'est prudent de juger quelqu'un dans ton état mon petit cœur de glace ? Demanda Minos, un peu inquiet. Si tu veux je prends ta place.

-Mais non, je peux quand même parler tout en étant assis. De toute façon mon armure et mon fouet sont détruits alors si jamais une intervention est nécessaire, tu le feras pour moi.

Le Griffon approuva et ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur la jeune fille qui attendait patiemment que ses deux interlocuteurs aient terminé leur conversation. Elle avait des cheveux rouges flammes et des yeux turquoise qui reflétaient l'innocence de la jeunesse que Rune considérait comme une couverture pour essayer de l'attendrir. La jeune fille ne pipa mot ce qui énerva particulièrement le norvégien.

- Bien puisque tu ne veux rien dire, je vais devoir lire par moi-même les péchés que tu as commis.

Le Balrog prit donc à contrecœur le Registre mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, pour la deuxième fois consécutive de la journée, une autre personne n'avait rien de spécifié dans le livre du juge. Rune frappa des poings sur la table et se redressa malgré la douleur.

-Trop c'est trop ! Dis-moi quel est ton nom et toutes les fautes que tu as commise !

La jeune fille retint ses larmes face à la rage du norvégien qui avait même réussi à filer la trouille à son amant qui avait repoussé ses mèches pour adresser un regard triste à la gamine. Il se surprit à descendre les marches pour aller dans sa direction et s'agenouilla face à elle pour la réconforter.

-Ah ça c'est le comble, lâcha Rune totalement blasé. On ne fait pas de traitement de faveur aux âmes !

-Pourtant tu en as eu un de ma part, rétorqua Minos, légèrement agacé par la réaction de l'autre juge. Faut-il que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ?

Rune n'ajouta rien et s'assit avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de laisser son supérieur s'occuper de la morveuse qui les avait importuné. Il regarda d'un air jaloux son seul ami en enfers entrain de lui frotter affectueusement les cheveux.

-Aller ma grande dis-nous tout et on verra ce que l'on pourra faire de toi car tu es bien jeune pour finir dans les pires prisons de ce lieu merveilleux que sont les enfers du seigneur Hadès.

La concernée porta sa main à la gorge et essaya de parler au Griffon. Mais seul des bruits rauques sortirent de sa bouche et Minos comprit alors.

-Beh merde alors...je crois quelle est muette, dit bêtement le plus vieux en ôtant son casque pour se gratter nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

-Mais c'est génial ça, se moqua Rune, si tous les morts pouvaient être aussi silencieux ça arrangerai grandement mes maux de tête.

-Rune, tu commence sérieusement à me les chauffer dans le mauvais sens du terme! Tu crois que ça lui fait plaisir d'être morte aussi jeune ?! Tu étais exactement pareil mon cher !

Rune encaissa mal la remarque de son amant, ce qui lui fit rejoindre le duo. Il chancela à leur niveau mais la gamine se précipita sur lui et amortit sa chute. Le Balrog n'eut le temps de rien dire que sa vue se troubla et le noir l'envahit.

_Le jeune garçon grelottait dans le froid à l'abri sous un sapin. Ses longs cheveux argentés fouettaient son visage recouvert d'une fine pellicule neigeuse, le rendant encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé. Il se maudissait intérieurement, il était considérait comme un démon, c'était un démon. Seulement, qui disait être démoniaque, disait aussi « devoir être éradiqué » et les enfants ainsi que les adolescents le savaient parfaitement et s'étaient données pour mission de s'en débarrasser. _

_En effet, Rune se cachait de tous ces gamins qui voulaient le détruire, voir le soumettre pour les plus vieux. Tous connaissaient la combine pour le faire craquer : le bruit. Voilà pourquoi il se cachait loin de tout. Mais il savait, sentait que tout cela n'aller pas durer, ils allaient rappliquer pour lui faire du mal, se moquer de lui._

_Il sentit les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux parme, se maudissant d'être né. Orphelin de naissance, il avait été abandonné dans la neige devant une ferme par une nuit de tempête. Il avait été recueilli par les propriétaires qui l'avait dorloté jusqu'à l'âge de douze ans avant qu'un terrible incendie ne détruise tout, ses bienfaiteurs avec. Des villageois étaient arrivés sur les lieux pour sauver les survivants mais seul Rune respirait encore, pleurant devant les restes de la bâtisse._

_Aussitôt, il fut confié au représentant des dieux du village, ce dernier étant la seule personne apte à éduquer les enfants et à s'occuper des orphelins jusqu'à leur majorité. Rune fut donc placé chez lui mais quelque chose tiraillait son hôte. Étrangement il sentait une sombre aura autour de lui comme si une flamme obscure germait dans son corps. Toutefois, il décida de laisser son nouveau pensionnaire agir à sa guise et l'espionner en cachette._

_Rune pleura pendant plusieurs jours la perte de ses parents adoptifs, refusant d'aller manger ou d'assister aux offices religieux. Personne ne lui en tint rigueur jusqu'au jour où il sortit enfin de sa chambre pour aller noyer son chagrin dans les livres qu'il considérait comme étant ses seuls amis. Aucun enfant ne lui adressait la parole, à part certains qui aimaient le taquiner sur ses étranges cheveux d'une couleur peu commune. Mais Rune ne les écoutait jamais et ne répondait jamais à leurs railleries, les laissant rire à leur guise._

_Tous étaient violents avec lui, personne ne le respectait, ne prenait sa défense. Livré à lui seul, le jeune norvégien évoluait dans un monde qui lui semblait hostile. Un seul adolescent l'avait approché. Au premier abord, il lui avait paru amical et sincère mais cela ne fut pas le cas. Rune ne se rappelait pas de sa rencontre avec ce jeune garçon aux cheveux corbeaux, ou du moins, il faisait tout pour expulser ce moment de sa vie, loin, au fin fond de sa mémoire. Il se souvenait vaguement d'un coup violent sur la nuque, d'un corps sur le sien, ses vêtements retirés avec beaucoup de douceur, une voix lui susurrant que tout irait bien, une vive douleur et ses propres cris de souffrance._

_A son réveil, il remarqua qu'il était sur un lit et il vit, malgré sa vue trouble, le visage de son tortionnaire, un sourire aux lèvres. Son regard scannait chaque parcelle de neige de Rune, montrant une envie de recommencer. Le plus jeune tremblait et se crispait en sentant des douleurs le tiraillait dans son corps, la faute aux ecchymoses qui recouvrait sa peau. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent de terreur à la vue de l'autre qui le convoitait ouvertement. Il vit avec effroi son visage se rapprocher dangereusement du sien et il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de sentir la langue chaude du brun venir lui titiller le lobe de l'oreille._

_-J'aurai au moins eu le mérite d'avoir dressé celui qui glace le sang de ceux qui l'entoure. J'ai hâte de raconter à tout le monde comment je t'ai fais hurler, comment je t'ai soumis sans vergogne. Peut-être que tu parviendras à te faire des amis grâce à moi._

_Ces paroles donnèrent la nausée à Rune qui le repoussa violemment, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Le brun grogna avant de se jeter pour la seconde fois consécutive sur le jeune norvégien, lui faisant pousser un couinement de surprise. Il empoigna durement ses mèches argentées et tira dessus pour lui relever la tête avant de revenir près de son oreille._

_-Écoute moi bien sale monstre, tu n'as pas à t'opposer à moi ou aux autres ! Contente-toi juste de rester dans ton coin et de venir quand on te le demande ! Si tu fais ce qu'on te dit il ne t'arrivera rien._

_-Je ne veux pas devenir votre chose, s'écria Rune. Je ne suis pas un monstre et je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne ! Surtout pas à toi…_

_Là-dessus le jeune garçon envoya valser son bourreau pour la seconde fois mais ce coup-ci, il termina contre le mur, sonné par le choc. C'est cet instant que choisit Rune pour prendre la fuite, couvrant son petit corps nu avec le drap. Il courut aussi longtemps que ses jambes endolories pouvaient le porter et abouti dans la bibliothèque, le lieu du crime, de son crime, celui dont il avait été la victime. Il se doutait que l'autre viendrait le chercher mais le norvégien ne savait que faire, il se sentait cerné._

_**-Tu sais pourtant qu'il y a un endroit où tu peux te cacher…**_

_Rune tressaillit en entendant la voix rauque s'élever dans les airs et commença à regarder dans toutes les directions lorsqu'un cri de rage se fit entendre, faisant paniquer le jeune garçon qui fonça tête baissée dans la partie la plus sombre de la bibliothèque. Il poussa une porte en concert avec celle de l'entrée qui vola presque en éclat par la dureté de la furie brune qui s'acharnait dessus._

_Il regarda rapidement la nouvelle salle et remarqua qu'il était dans la section interdite. Cet endroit renfermait les secrets les plus noirs du monde et des livres de magies interdites. L'idée de venir ici n'avait jamais fleuri dans l'esprit du garçon qui avança à tâtons dans les allées. Il ne vit pas le ciel se noircir à l'extérieur et sursauta en entendant l'orage et en voyant la fenêtre s'ouvrir, laissant une puissante bourrasque de vent lui souffler dans le cou avant de faire chuter des objets._

_En effet des ouvrages étaient étalés à terre et il les regarda attentivement._

_-« La légende des 108 spectres », « Le recueil des juges des enfers », « L'apogée future du seigneur Hadès »…Foutaise de vieillard. Qui peut donc croire en ça ?_

_-__**Et si tu lisais au lieu de juger sans connaître, jeune mortel, **__railla la voix de toute à l'heure._

_-Désolé mais je ne m'intéresse pas à ces choses. Rien de tout cela n'exis…Ah !_

_Un autre ouvrage vint lui tomber sur la tête et il le ramassa en maugréant. « La réincarnation d'un spectre » était le titre marqué dans une couleur semblable à du sang. Il laissa ce livre de côté et se recroquevilla contre l'armoire, ses larmes se mettant subitement à couler._

_-__**Eh beh ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à chouiner comme une fille ?**_

_-C'est juste que je viens de me faire violer, et je suis déjà là à lire des bouquins interdits comme si ma journée était normale. Hors non ! Aucune journée n'est normale chez moi ! Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre journée normale dans ma vie. Je n'ai connu que la mort._

_-__**C'est à lui d'en juger**__, ricana-t-il._

_Rune vit les pages du recueil des juges se mettre à tourner à vive allures et finalement elles s'arrêtèrent sur un homme dont les cheveux étaient similaires aux siens. Minos était son nom, le même que celui d'un roi de l'Antiquité. _

_-Je…je refuse de lire une seule ligne._

_-__**Tu hésites, pourquoi ? Cela ne te fera pas de mal de lire la biographie de quelqu'un. C'est un homme remarquable et juste. Il puni ceux qui le mérite, il rend la justice. Tu ne rêverais pas toi aussi de pouvoir punir ceux qui te font du mal ? Tu **__**n'aimerais pas savoir leur vie entre tes mains ? **_

_-Je…je vaux mieux que ça, je ne me rabaisserai pas à ce niveau. Et puis…je suis si fatigué…et je me sens si sale…._

_La fatigue l'emporta sur la volonté de rester éveillé et le jeune garçon s'étala au milieu des manuscrits. Juste à côté, l'autre garçon le cherchait encore et cela déplu très fortement à l'ombre qui planait au-dessus de Rune. Si ce gringalet venait ici, elle n'hésiterait pas à le détruire. _

_A son grand étonnement, il partit et cela n'était pas plus mal. L'entité posa son regard sur le visage endormi de l'argenté et un rictus apparu sur ses lèvres vaporeuses. Elle avait enfin trouvé celui qu'elle cherchait. Sa fumée se propagea autour de Rune et commença à tourbillonner jusqu'à finalement rentrer en lui. _

_Le lendemain, Rune se réveilla en catastrophe, étant conscient d'avoir dormi dans un lieu interdit. Il se rappela aussi sa tenue actuelle et le rouge lui monta aux joues, si jamais quelqu'un venait à rappliquer à l'improviste il aurait de sérieux ennuis. Toutefois il vacilla sur ses jambes quand il voulu se lever, une vive douleur dans le bas du dos en était la cause. Sous le drap blanc se cachait une armada d'ecchymoses dût aux nombreux coups qu'il avait reçu en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise du brun. Il fut donc contrait de passer par la douche en priorité pour se nettoyer rapidement un maximum de trace de son agresseur et fila directement dans le grand bureau de son hôte pour tout lui raconter. Cependant, rien ne se passa comme il l'avait espéré.  
_

_-Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps avec tes médisances Rune, Aurion est le garçon le plus sincère que j'ai recueilli à ce jour. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me voir dans l'espoir de pointer une honnête personne. Je te voyais plus ouvert d'esprit que ça, tu me déçois beaucoup._

_-Je ne mens pas ! S'emporta Rune qui dévoila son corps meurtri de blessures. Croyez-moi je vous en prie. Le simple fait de devoir le revoir me dégoute et me donne envie de m'enfermer pour toujours dans ma chambre._

_Le vieil se contenta de lever un sourcil mais rien de plus, les dégâts sur le jeune garçon ne l'affectèrent pas plus que ça. En son fort intérieur, il pensait juste que l'argenté pouvait s'avérer vraiment embêtant mais que les dieux avaient su se montrer clément en lui accordant le silence comme vertu. _

_-Même la voix me l'a dit !  
_

_-Une voix ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Elle m'a aidé à me cacher, elle m'a montré des choses dans la section interdite et je pense enfin savoir à quoi servir dans la vie. Je lui dois beaucoup, jamais personne ne m'avait aidé quand j'étais dans le besoin, à part vous bien sur ainsi que ceux qui m'avais recueillis._

_Rune ne réalisa pas l'erreur dans ses propos et prit peur quand le vieil homme frappa des poings sur le bureau et se redressa brutalement, dardant son regard fatigué mais chargé de colère sur lui. Il s'approcha d'un pas furieux tandis que le plus jeune reculait vers la sortie sauf que ce dernier percuta le mur et se retrouva coincé. Il fut violemment attrapé par le bras._

_-Tu as osé mettre les pieds là-bas ?! Cracha-t-il. J'ignore ce que tu as vu dans ces livres maudits mais ce ne sont que des badinages !_

_-Je n'y croyais pas non plus avant de me décider à les feuilleter. Ils font de bonnes choses là-bas comme punir ceux qui ont péché ou juger la vie pour l'éternité…j'aimerais avoir ce pouvoir._

_Le coup de poing partit seul et la violence en fit éclater la lèvre du jeune norvégien qui n'avait pas tiqué. Rune s'en moquait, il a dis ce qu'il avait à dire. Tandis que son hôte vociférait des horreurs, un sentiment d'euphorie naquit dans la poitrine du garçon, cet homme aussi dénigrait ses choix, quel dommage…_

_-Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez toi, tu as le cœur d'un monstre dans la poitrine, c'est toi qui as tué toutes les personnes qui t'ont ouvert les bras. Hors de ma vue sale démon, fils du diable !_

_Le démon en question leva les yeux vers lui et le religieux vit alors des flammes ardentes, aussi noires que les profondeurs du royaume des morts, danser autour de ses iris. Il lui sembla même distinguer l'ombre d'une créature ailée au visage aussi bâtard que les représentations manuscrites peintes sur les livres des anciens._

_Un sourire malsain avait fendu les lèvres du jeune garçon qui se délectait de la décomposition du vieil homme. Sans dire un seul mot, Rune le poussa durement de sa route et partit regagner la bibliothèque. Il s'enferma dans la section interdite et commença à chercher d'autres ouvrages sur le monde souterrain. Il en passa une bonne dizaine en revue mais il reporta finalement son attention sur un lexique d'armures. Il survola rapidement les insectes et trouva des plus impressionnantes, celles des juges._

_Cela rappela au jeune garçon qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini, et même commencé, à lire leur biographie. Il repartit donc dans le gros tas de papiers et ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que la couverture cuivrée fit son apparition. Il l'ouvrit et commença à chercher la personne qui l'intéressait.  
_

_-Minos, Minos…Ah ! Ça y est ! Minos du Griffon ! Voyons voir, il serait l'ancien roi de Crète. Je vois, c'est donc lui le père d'Ariane. A la suite de quoi, il fut nommé spectre et les fils devinrent ses armes, en souvenir de l'épisode avec le labyrinthe. Pour masquer ses origines, il réincarna son âme en Norvège où il attendit l'appel d'Hadès pour le rappeler auprès de lui. On dit de lui que malgré son mental juste, c'est quelqu'un de tyrannique et imbu de lui-même. Seul son procureur parvient à le comprendre…Rah ! Le nom est effacé !_

_A cette déception, il empoigna vivement les autres livres et commença à les feuilleter. Cependant, le même schéma se répétait : le nom du procureur avait été effacé. Dans le lexique, aucune armure ne lui appartenait. C'est comme si l'information avait été volontairement retirée de serra les poings jusqu'à s'en blanchir les jointures des mains, ce manque de savoir le rendait fou. A moins que le juge n'aie jamais eu d'associé mais pourquoi en parler dans les livres alors ? _

_San qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, un immense cyclone envahit alors l'espace. Les pages virevoltaient, s'entrecroisaient. L'atmosphère devint lourde, l'air changea. Les murs se noircirent et les flammes jaunes des lampes devinrent violette abysse._

_Soudain, quelqu'un frappa violemment à la porte et Rune reconnu la voix d'Aurion qui lui vociférait de sortir immédiatement. Le jeune garçon lui obéit et ouvrit délicatement la paroi de chêne et se planta face au regard meurtrier du brun qui lui asséna un violent coup de talon dans l'estomac qui le mit au tapis. Au même moment ses mains enserraient la fine nuque du norvégien et commença à serrer, le faisant suffoquer._

_-T'es fier de toi ?! Hurla Aurion, par ta faute, notre bienfaiteur est mort ! On l'a retrouvé lacéré de coup, comme si quelqu'un l'avait fouetté ! Avoue ton crime meurtrier !_

_Il avait dis ça avec tellement de haine à l'égard de Rune qu'il en avait fermé les yeux afin de ne pas croiser deux améthystes probablement satisfaites. Toutefois, lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il ne vit que de la douleur peinte sur le visage du jeune garçon qui avait placé ses mains contre ses oreilles, poussant des couinements de douleur. Aurion chassa avec beaucoup de mal, les mains de son visage ce qui surprit le plus jeune qui lui adressa un regard larmoyant._

_Un rictus mauvais fendit ses lèvres tandis qu'il recommença à faire du bruit en frappant un chandelier contre un mur, juste à côté de Rune. Sa réaction avec l'écho ne se fit pas attendre et il se recroquevilla aussitôt en boule, pleurant et implorant que le cri strident qui martelait sa tête s'arrête._

_-Monsieur Rune serait-il sensible au bruit ? Demanda-t-il faussement inquiet avec une intonation mielleuse, je me demande si on peut faire exploser ta cervelle en insistant. Tu avoueras que ça sera un juste retour des choses pour nous avoir pris notre sauveur. C'est dommage pour toi, avec ton joli minois, tu m'aurais tellement servi et je me serais délecté de t'entendre hurler pour le restant de tes jours. Tant pis…_

_Aurion s'approcha de Rune mais ce dernier poussa un cri plus fort, mêlant le désespoir à la colère et parvint à tenir tête à la force du plus vieux sans remarquer la nuée noire qui se dégageait de lui. Profitant du choc qu'il venait de produire chez le brun de manière inconsciente, Rune partit en courant au travers des couloirs, son ainé à ses trousses. Il poussa d'un coup la grande porte de l'entrée et s'enfuit dans la forêt enneigée. Le froid et le vent lui fouettaient le visage et endolorissaient ses membres. L'épais manteau de neige s'effondrait constamment sous ses pas à chaque foulée, le ralentissant considérablement._

_Un flash ramena Rune qui sortit de ses pensées, il avait eu le malheur de s'assoupir au pied du sapin et les souvenirs de ces derniers jours en avaient profité pour ressurgir en lui. Il soupira, la tristesse l'envahissait, pourquoi le monde s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Pourquoi l'avait-on accusé d'un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis ? Il ne savait même pas se battre !_

_Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de frictionner son corps grelottant et frigorifié. L'hiver était particulièrement rude cette année et il n'avait épargné personne._

_-Il est là ! Hurla Aurion en pointant la boule argentée recroquevillée au pied de l'arbre. Je vous rappelle qu'il me le faut vivant !_

_Rune n'eut pas le temps de se dégager loin de la bande qui venait vers lui que deux adolescents lui saisirent chacun un bras et l'obligèrent à s'agenouiller devant le brun qui lui asséna un violent coup de poing à l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle._

_-Parle ! Comment as-tu fais ça ?!_

_-Je n'en ai aucune idée, haleta l'argenté. Je n'étais même pas présent quand ça a eu lieu !_

_Le poing fut remplacé par le pied qui fit cracher des éclats écarlates au norvégien qui gémit de douleur l'instant après. Il essayait tant bien que de mal de se libérer mais la poigne des deux autres étaient trop fort pour lui. La main d'Aurion le paralysa net tandis qu'elle glissait sur ses lèvres ensanglantées. Rune se mit à paniquer, il ne voulait pas de « ça » à nouveau et surtout pas ici. Ses larmes ne se retenaient plus de couler. Le plus vieux se délecta de voir cet être entièrement affaibli et à sa merci. Il ne manquait plus que ses supplications et il lui sautait dessus. Il ordonna à ses complices de le lâcher, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement permettant au gamin de se masser le ventre._

_Cependant, il sentit une morsure froide au niveau du cœur. Il baissa les yeux et vit un poignard planté dans sa tunique qui commençait à se teinter en rouge. Aucun son ne traversa ses lèvres, seuls ses yeux écarquillés reflétaient sa douleur. Rune se sentait partir mais quelque chose le maintenait et amplifiait son âme. Quelque seconde après, le parme de ses yeux était devenu plus foncé. Son regard paraissait aussi vide de vie et pourtant cela ne l'empêcha pas de se retirer, sous les yeux médusés de ses bourreaux, la lame et sauter sur Aurion pour le transpercer dans le cou._

_-Ne crois pas t'en tirer, souffla Rune avant de s'écrouler, mort._

_La Lune brilla au-dessus du fils qu'elle venait de perdre, s'illuminant pour le guider sur le chemin de la mort, l'unique sentier sans lumière, recouvert par les ténèbres que l'homme a crée par le doute et la crainte de ce qu'était un voyage pour les enfers. Mais quel mal y a-t-il à sombrer dans les bribes du royaume des morts, le dieu qui le régit veut juste un monde sans douleur. Ne pleure pas Lune, réjouit toi de la paix et de la joie qui lui seront offerte par le dieu mal aimé et incompris qui ne cherche que le bonheur. _

_**-Tu as rempli ta mission, le monde des humains était bien trop faible pour toi…**_

_Quelque chose frotta durement sur la joue de Rune qui ouvrit les yeux sur quelqu'un de vraiment moche avec un léger problème de dentition. Cet inconnu semblait vouloir le réveiller avec un gros bâton en bois. Le plus jeune l'ignorant un instant préférant s'intéresser à son mal de tête et à son corps encore endormi ainsi qu'à Aurion. Le drôle de type se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du norvégien._

_-Je suis Charon, le passeur des enfers. Je sers à amener les morts de l'autre côté du fleuve mais pour ça, il faut me payer sinon vous êtes bon à errer pendant mille ans ici et crois-moi ce n'est pas un paradis.  
_

_Rune réfléchit à sa proposition, il n'avait rien à lui donner en échange de la traversée. Il tourna donc la tête vers son meurtrier encore endormi et remarqua avec joie la dague qui avait servi à le tuer. Son manche était serti d'émeraudes. Peut-être que cela le contenterait. Il la prit donc dans ses mains et la montra à l'homme qui l'identifia brièvement avant d'acquiescer._

_-Ça marche mais tu mets la loque humaine qui t'accompagne sur la barque, j'ai autre chose à faire et je m'en moque._

_-Je n'arrive même pas à ses épaules, se plaignit-il, vous ne voulez vraiment pas le faire pour moi ?_

_Le passeur réfléchit à sa proposition, étrangement son âme lui paraissait différente. Cela pouvait-il être le nouveau réceptacle de leur Seigneur ? Impossible sinon Pandore les aurait prévenus de son retour. Charon chargea donc Aurion comme un vulgaire sac à patates et le jeta dans sa barque tandis que Rune prenait place sur un bord, se faisant discret._

_-Deux morts en même temps, vous êtes tombés dans un trou ou quoi ? Railla l'adulte._

_-Non, ce garçon m'a assassiné pour me punir d'un meurtre que je n'ai pas commis. Sauf que quelque chose s'est enflammé en moi et puis je ne m'en souviens plus._

_L'autre n'ajouta rien et leur fit traverser le fleuve comme promis et les amena devant une sombre bâtisse ressemblant vaguement à un monument antique. L'homme toqua à la porte et essaya de la pousser mais rien à faire._

_-Je vois que le seigneur Minos est absent, restez donc ici jusqu'à son retour et, je vous en pris, soyez courtois avec lui. Il a les nerfs à fleur de peau depuis quelques temps. De plus soyez honnête sur vos péchés, cela vous évitera de vous faire sanctionner._

_Rune, trop enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer le Griffon, n'eut pas le temps de lui en demander plus qu'il était déjà partit, le laissant avec Aurion. Ce dernier commença à pousser des petits gémissements et à se redresser en baillant. L'argenté recula en voyant l'autre émerger mais il était trop tard, Aurion le regardait déjà avec mépris._

_-T'es content ?! T'as réussi à m'entrainer ici avec toi !_

_Par un éclat de pure peur, Rune s'enfuit en courant, se faufilant au travers des rochers, dans l'espoir de fuir. Il ne voulait pas savoir si l'autre le suivait. Il osa tout de même jeter un bref coup d'œil mais ne le vit pas. Cependant, il sentit la personne qu'il percuta. C'était un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs qui le regardait avec interrogation. Il devait sans doute se demander qui était ce petit bonhomme qui se massait le front._

_-Je suis désolé, dit Rune sans le regarder._

_-Y'a pas de mal, rit l'autre, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ? Tu es le spectre de quoi ?_

_-Je ne suis pas un spectre, je suis juste un pauvre gamin qui n'a rien demandé à personne et qui s'est fait tuer sans aucune autre forme de procès. Maintenant j'attends Minos pour être jugé._

_-Une âme égarée, je vois. Je vais te ramener au tribunal, tu en es bien loin._

_-Je sais, j'en suis parti pour fuir celui qui m'a amené dans ce monde. Il m'a poignardé et après je ne sais pas comment il s'est retrouvé là._

_L'autre resta bouche bée, se demandant si Rune était le responsable ou pas. D'un autre côté c'était impossible car les morts ne se battent pas. Un suicide peut-être._

_-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire ? Je suis prêt à devoir payer pour mes fautes et je saurai être honnête au maximum. Je sais que personne ne peut ressortir innocent d'un verdict des enfers._

_-Je vois que tu es bien renseigné et j'aime ta façon de percevoir le jugement d'une âme. Si tu étais un spectre, je suis certain que l'on s'entendrait bien. J'espère que tu ne finiras pas trop loin dans les prisons._

_-Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit le norvégien qui revenait aux abords du tribunal. Bonne chance pour ton futur en tant que spectre euh…comment tu t'appelles au fait ?_

_-Je suis Sylphide du Basilic et toi ? On ne sait jamais, on pourrait être amené à ce revoir._

_-Je m'appelle Rune._

_A ce nom, le belge tressailli, il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, sans doute chez les spectres qui travaillaient pour les juges. Cependant, il ne dit rien là-dessus et le laissa devant la porte qui était à présent ouverte. Le norvégien rentra donc lentement après avoir salué le Basilic. Un air glacial l'accueillit puis le corps totalement tordu et déformé d'Aurion apparu sous ses yeux. Cela lui fit pousser un hoquet de surprise. Il fit un pas vers la sortie lorsque cette dernière claqua violemment, plongeant une bonne partie de la salle dans le noir. Seuls un grand escalier et le bureau qui le surplombait étaient éclairés._

_-Dépêche-toi de sortir de l'ombre avant que je ne me fâche, gronda l'homme assit sur un grand fauteuil. Déjà que j'ai horreur d'être dérangé alors pour des enfants, en plus s'ils ne se pressent pas !_

_Rune avança donc et parvint à entrevoir le physique de son interlocuteur, assez mignons, de longs cheveux argentés et des yeux gris-bleu. Aucun doute, c'était Minos et le surplis qu'il revêtait en était la preuve, le Griffon. Rune le vit ouvrir un grand livre avec un punch proche d'un macaroni cuit.  
_

_-Après Aurion nous avons…un vide…UN VIDE ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mauvaise plaisanterie ?! Pourtant en le torturant, il m'a bien dis avoir tué un garçon te ressemblant traits pour traits ! Dis-moi immédiatement comment tu t'appelles ! Tonna-t-il, les doigts tremblants._

_La colère du juge effraya Rune qui resta muet tandis que le juge bouillait de plus en plus._

_-PARLE !_

_Comme pour le passage avec Aurion dans le couloir, les ondes de ses paroles martelèrent les tympans du jeune garçon qui s'effondra à genou, les mains contre le crâne et les ongles plantés dans la chair. Cela fit réagir le Griffon qui se tût, éberlué de voir ce gamin gémir de douleur alors qu'aucun coup ne lui avait été porté._

_Sa rage reprit, il avait d'autre chose à faire. Cette séance avait duré trop longtemps. Ses fils sortirent de ses doigts et foncèrent sur le condamné dans le but de le détruire comme son précédent client mais un éclair vint les percuter, les déviants et les détruisant. Minos essaya de visualiser la chose en question mais il ne vit rien. Il recommença et cette fois, il la vit, toujours à l'affût du moindre ennemi voulant s'en prendre à son maitre. Le Griffon écarquilla les yeux, trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Son surplis en trembla lui aussi et siffla légèrement de contentement en sentant son ami._

_Un cosmos aussi noir que les cristaux des enfers se mit à briller, dévoilant la forme d'un démon ailé accroupit avec un long fouet disposé en spirale autour de lui. Le nouveau surplis se téléporta derrière Rune et l'assit sur ses jambes. Ce dernier tressaillit et essaya de se libérer des griffes de la créature qui raffermit sa prise sur lui._

_-__**Alors, on ose toucher à son procureur ? **Se moqua le surplis**. Je surveille ce garçon depuis quelque temps et je peux t'affirmer que c'est bel bien celui que tu cherche depuis longtemps.**_

_-Rune…Je vois, se radoucit le juge qui se déplaçait déjà vers le jeune garçon, tu es donc enfin venu à moi._

_Il caressa sa joue humidifiée par des larmes provoquées par l'émotion de se savoir être le procureur de l'argenté, et vint lui embrasser l'autre avec douceur. Rune hoqueta et amorça un mouvement de recul que le regard sombre de Minos stoppa net. Le Balrog relâcha sa prise, son maitre ne risquant plus rien. Ce geste fit sourire le Griffon qui amena le jeune garçon contre lui._

_-Je sens ta peur Rune mais tout ira mieux maintenant, souffla-t-il. Il te suffit juste que tu te laisse faire, que la noirceur qui anime ton âme s'éveille. Tu vas devenir puissant et tu pourras enfin jouir du calme dont tu as toujours rêvé._

_Minos releva lentement le visage du jeune norvégien et pressa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles, entrouvertes, du futur spectre. Ce dernier sentit une violente onde de choc frapper son crâne alors que le juge lui ravissait un nouveau baiser. Sa vue se troubla et il se laissa tomber dans ses bras._

_-Je suis peut-être orgueilleux, sadique, manipulateur et j'en passe mais tu ne manqueras de rien et tu auras la chance de jouer avec la mort…_

_Les ailes du Griffon se replièrent sur eux tandis que le cosmos de Rune devenait de plus en plus noir…_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il eut la douce surprise de se réveille sur le lit du Griffon mais quelques chose ou plutôt quelqu'un faisait tâche au tableau. Sa mémoire s'éclaira et il la vit, elle, sur les genoux de SON juge, entrain de jouer avec ses longues mèches comme de vulgaires pelotes de laine tandis que cet imbécile riait aux éclats ! Les deux levèrent la tête entendant Rune maugréait dans sa barbe. Aussitôt la rouquine bondit au sol et le Griffon se précipita aux côtés de son amant et à la grande surprise de Rune, le juge se mit à pleurer.

-Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil ! J'ai bien cru t'avoir perdu en voyant que tu ne te réveillais pas !

Éberlué, Rune se contenta juste de le serrer contre lui en le rassurant de paroles apaisantes. De son côté, la gamine les regardait avec tendresse, qui aurait pu croire que deux soldats de l'armée d'Hadès pouvaient connaître l'amour. Elle partit attendre dans le couloir mais Minos l'intercepta.

-Cassiopée attends ! S'écria-t-il. Tu ne nous dérange absolument pas ma grande.

La nommée se laissa faire et Minos la ramena dans la chambre et la posa à côté de Rune qui la regarda longuement, la détaillant au centimètre près. Sa bouille enfantine avec une bouche semblable à celle des chats heureux, de grands yeux pétillants qui ne reflétaient aucun péché et une chevelure aussi rouge que le sang de la cascade des enfers. Cette jeune fille promettait de s'avérer très gentille vu que le Griffon semblait s'y être attaché. Tous les souvenirs qui avaient ressurgis chez le Balrog lui avaient rappelé à quel point il avait été faible et totalement perdu lui aussi. Machinalement il frotta les cheveux de Cassiopée qui lui sourit avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Elle se saisit de la main du juge et l'incita à se lever, ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup de mal vu son mal de tête, et la suivit dans la pièce d'à côté où il découvrit le surplis du Balrog dans sa position d'origine et en parfait état. Aucun mot ne put franchir les lèvres du norvégien, trop heureux de retrouve celui qui avait éclairé sa vie. Cassiopée sourit en voyant l'éclat qui brillait dans ses prunelles mauves. Elle se retourna pour rejoindre Minos lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante déchira l'ambiance de la pièce, aveuglant la fillette qui se mangea quelque chose de dur en pleine face. La luminosité redevint normale et un surplis ressemblant vaguement à un pégase et à une licorne bloquait le passage, pile devant la jeune fille qui ne put exprimer aucun cri de surprise.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas**, dit la nouvelle armure, **je n'ai jamais mangé personne et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer. C'est Griffon qui m'a parlé de toi en me disant que tu n'avais aucun surplis et que je te correspondrais à merveille. Je suis le surplis de l'Alicorn **(1)**, de l'étoile céleste de l'harmonie.**

La gamine avait des yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement et se demandait pourquoi un surplis des enfers l'avait choisit à elle pour la prendre comme propriétaire.

**-Tu as réparé Balrog et tu as aidé son porteur alors qu'il voulait te détruire pour ne pas lui avoir répondu. Tu as pesé le pour et le contre de son sale caractère et tu as choisis de lui prêter main forte. C'est ce genre d'équilibre que je recherche chez ceux qui me possède.**

Minos, qui écoutait tranquillement adossé à la porte, rentra avec son éternel sourire de sale gosse.

-C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour la garder avec nous. Elle n'a commis aucune faute sur terre mais ce surplis est fait pour elle, il faut trancher.

Cassiopée hocha la tête avec le même sourire que le juge et se tourna vers Rune qui acquiesça en soupirant. Elle lui avait tout de même rendu un fier service, une récompense était la bienvenue. La jeune fille se jeta à son cou et repartit, suivie par son surplis. Minos prit son procureur dans ses bras et le serra contre lui en lui murmurant qu'il avait fait le bon choix et qu'il regrettait de lui avoir parlé comme il l'avait fait dans le tribunal. Le norvégien n'en cru pas ses oreilles en entendant son amant avoir des regrets. Ce dernier le relâcha et partit amener "leur fille" à sa chambre. Rune se tourna et fixa le Balrog, toujours silencieux.

**-Toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire**, rit l'autre.

-En effet, je voudrais pourquoi j'ai changé entre "ce soir là" et "le lendemain".

**-Oh c'est simple. Quand tu étais dans la bibliothèque et que tu refusais d'ouvrir le moindre livre parlant du monde souterrain, je t'ai incité à le faire et j'ai dégagé mon cosmos pour qu'il se mélange au tien et que tu changes d'avis. Seulement j'ai perdu le contrôle et tu as dévoilé trop de chose à ce vieil homme que j'ai du supprimer. Il t'aurait tué dans ton sommeil si je n'étais pas intervenu car il avait compris qui tu étais vraiment. Le problème est que j'ai du créer un hologramme de toi car je ne pouvais pas le tuer de moi-même.  
**

-C'est donc toi qui tirait les ficelles.

**-J'ai été obligé, tu étais trop réservé pour oser faire quelque chose. Je l'ai bien vu lorsque tu t'es présenté devant Minos, tu étais totalement déboussolé et perdue et c'est normal, je ne tenais plus ton cosmos. La peur t'as submergé. **

-Non tu as tord, je n'avais pas peur. J'ignorais tout de moi et c'est quand Minos m'a pris contre lui que j'ai compris qui j'étais vraiment. Tu as encore fait du bon travail.

Rune respira un bon coup et sourit. Après tout il était heureux maintenant, il avait sa famille et un entourage qui le soutenait. Quelle meilleure vie pourrait-elle avoir ? Elle pourrait certes paraitre effrayante pour un simple humain mais lui savait parfaitement que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait pour autre chose. Jamais il ne renoncerait à être Rune du Balrog, procureur et amant du plus impitoyable et pervers juge des enfers.

**/0\0/0\**

**Et voila c'est terminé =DD j'ai tout relu ce matin pendant une heure d'étude donc je pense que niveau faute ça passe.  
**

**J'espère que cela vous a plus, je suis ouverte à toute sorte de commentaires (les injures vous les gardez pour le poisson rouge quand même xD).**

**(1). Fallait bien que je case ma nationalité de brony quelque part xD eh oui je suis une grande fan de MLP et alors ?**

**Je devrais normalement vite revenir avec mon pluuuuus gros OS que j'ai jamais fais d'ici quelque jours (je pense).  
**

**Biiiizzzzz tout le monde !**


End file.
